In a Cliff
by Kuai Liang
Summary: Daiske never had a special feeling for his digimon. But an event will change his heart and mind forever Lemon Warning Rosemon X OC Digimon X Human


In a cliff, looking to the distant horizon, he saw his objective. A rampaging Belphemon destroyed everything around him with his claws. Luckily there was only a few people, that desesperadly was trying to get to a safe spot. Daiske put his hand on his belt, where a digivice lied down.

"Ready Rosemon?"

"I was born ready, ya know that?"

A woman digimon appeared in the right of the tall, blond man. She was a little taller than the boy, with her body being covered by a red rose coat. Her hair was a rose, and her eyes weren't visible. She also had a fully grown woman body, with well-developed breasts, hips and buttocks.

"l was waiting a long time to exercise myself."

Both of them jumped the cliff, and approached the rampaging Belphemon.

"Time to learn your place, demon" Threatened the rose digimon. The demon lord only growled in response, and tried to slash Rosemon's body, but she evaded very quickly, angering Belphemon.

"An opening. Thorn Whip!"

The whip came with a crackling sound, and hurt the demon lord's skin, making it growl from pain. For a long time, both digimon attacked each other, despite the most hits was delivered by Rosemon, all of them hitting Belphemon. Until the demon, tired of attacking, begun to grunt. This given the opportunity to the Queen of Roses.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon body shine in a pink light, and his hands transformed in a rose, in which fired a energy beam. The beam hit Belphemon left arm, thus deleting it. He was already weak, and the loss of his arm left him in the verge of dying. Through his grinned teeth, he said something like "if I go down, I'm taking you with me!" His chains began to glow, and took advantage of a distracted Rosemon, he slashed her, in his right leg. The woman digimon screamed from pain, and put her hand on the bleeding cut. Defenceless, she was about to take the hit that would kill him. The demon lord yelled "Lampranthus", making dark flames escape from his chains. The attack was in his way to kill Rosemon. She turned her head, to avoid seeing the face of death. Suddenly, a man body came running, and received the attack in the place of Rosemon. Her face was with a shocked expression, and she was curious to see who saved her. Her shock was bigger to see who defended her.

Daiske's body was lying in the ground, colourless. He opened his eyes, and tried to speak something.

"Rosemon…..i…lo…."

He passed out before saying anything. Rosemon called his name, in vain, cause the body didn't moved a little. Then she grabbed the inert body of the young man, and flew to the hospital, ignoring her own injury.

"He will live Rose. He only needs a good rest. When he awakes, congratulate him, for being so lucky"

"I will. Thank you Megumi"

"Nope. Be careful next time, we don't want to loss you"

Rosemon nodded, but in the bottom of her heart, she knew that wasn't an "error', or an "happy accident". She knew that Daiske jumped in the front of the attack, preventing the death of the woman digimon. The young tamer laid down in a bed, a catheter in his vein, probably "feeding" him with physiological serum; his face was pale, in an anaemically mood. He didn't changed his psycho, staying thin with strong arms, a gentle but hidden one-side smile, his light brown hair contrasting with his dark-brown eyes. Rosemon wished that his master awakened very soon. Her wish was attended. Daiske opened his eyes, and looked to every side, trying to recognize where he was.

"Rosemon, where am I?"

"In the hospital dear" Rosemon blushed a little. "You protected me from Belphemon's 'Lampranthus'. You jumped in the front of the attack and sustained the damage, for me. Why did you do that?"

"I did? Yes, I remember." Daiske felt like that was the correct time to confess his feelings. Since their first met, Daiske felt something.

_Daiske run, seeking a good place to hide. He found what he was searching, behind a old container, in a forgotten alley. Everything was running normally, until he heard pain moans from inside the container. He tried to open the container, but with difficulty, he managed to lock pick the old pad lock. Inside he found someone. By the shade, Daiske deduced the one inside was a woman._

"_Are you OK?"_

"_Who are you" The figure questioned back._

"_I´m Daiske, what happened?"_

"_Nothing big, in fact, I was going to leave" The figure tried to get up, but her injuries stopped her progress. Everything that she succeeded was a loud scream._

"_Hey, let me help you"_

"_No, you'll see my face. I´m ugly"_

"_I don't care, you can be the oldest of the women, or the ugliest of them, but you can be beautiful on inside."_

"_Are you sure. You'll be shocked"_

'_One more time, I don't care"_

_Encouraged by the boy's words, she extended her hand. A sweet, red peach skin emerged from the container. Daiske grabbed the hand and helped the woman to stand on her feet. The figure was more womanly than he expected, with developed body. When they met sunlight, the figure revealed to be a Rosemon._

"_You are not ugly. In fact you are very beautiful." Daiske smiled, causing Rosemon to blush heavily._

"_Th...Thank you" _

Since they first met, when Daiske was only a fourteen years-old, he felt horny, when he was alone, and no woman from his school would look to him, even with him being strong and having a sort of a musculature, and now, that he was eighteen, the horny feeling transformed in a love, which Daiske kept in secret, fearing that his beloved partner would simply reject, and end their partnership.

"Anything wrong Daiske" Rosemon questioned. "You are daydreaming"

"Huh?" Daiske got ridden of his thoughts, but his eyes focused on the woman digimon. Since the start of the partnership, he noted that her breasts and buttocks grew bigger, to a shape that driven the man crazy.

"Earth calling Daiske, are you in there"

"Vhat…."

Rosemon laughed. This confirmed that Daiske had his strength back.

"Rose, can I go to sleep?" Daiske yawned. "I'm feeling tired.

"Go, you'll need a rest."

Rosemon turned off the lights, allowing Daiske to sleep. When he reach the door, she turned to him. Accidentally, this movement put the queen of roses in a sexy pose. Daiske could not help but to look and think naughty things.

"Good night, my dear" Rosemon said, in a seductive voice (In Rosemon's mind, she was saying it with a sweet tone)

Daiske only nodded, and when he left, he looked at the portable mirror. As expected, his face was red and had a silly expression. He also felt the erection on his lower half. How much time he would wait?

"Hey. Someone! I'm hungry."

Two nurses came with a cart, carrying something that looked like food. When they see the psycho of the shirtless Daiske, they gone mad

"My God, what a body"

"You're so strong, look at those muscles"

"Oh, I think I'll wet myself"

"Let me help you with this"

Both hugged Daiske, trying to get themselves "served", very probably wanting Daiske "special milk". Rosemon came, to say a good-morning. She has seen the scene, and was quite annoyed. She went to another place, to think. He loved his master, but keep it a secret. She had the same fear as his tamer. To be rejected, and the partnership end. Seeing this scene caused her to feel envy. He wanted his tamer only for herself. To do so, she needed to do something. After a very long time, when her brain turned to dust, he decided to be sincere about her feelings. She waited for the nurses to go and entered Daiske's room.

"Daiske, can I have a minute"

"Of course you can Rose. What's the problem, you look concerned"

"It's about you. When those nurses entered and seduced you, I felt envy. I don't even know how to say this, but I like you very much."

"Oh Rosemon, I never knew of your feeling, why don't you told me before?"

"Fear"

"Well, I have only one thing to say…"

Rosemon gulped. What she feared would happen

"The feeling is mutual" And smiling he said "I love you!"

"Oh Daiske"

They hugged each other with a passion never seen before.

"What about the nurses, what do we do?"

"I have a plan…"

Than Daiske called Rosemon closer to him. Whispering in the woman digimon ear, he told his plan. Was something naughty, because both blushed heavily. Then the queen of roses turned away from Daiske vision and given something to him. Daiske winked, and they proceeded to the plan.

"Oh, you are awake, good. Melawi, come here, let´s serve ourselves"

"I´m going sister, wait for me"

Daiske again was shirtless, and again, the nurses came hungry for his flesh. As normally, Daiske was VERY excited, but he had a plan to follow. The Destiny began to play with Daiske loyalty. The nurses proceeded to take of their clothes, and remained with only their lower suit. Much to Daiske anger, both the women had great asses, giving Daiske a long and cruel task to still without calling the two to do "special work on my cock" He fought with his man instincts, until Rosemon arrived.

"Oh, hello Rose. How are you doing?"

"Fine, but it still hurts"

"Oh sorry, I did very hard, sorry. Next time I'll do softer"

The nurses gave an angry look to the queen of roses.

"Ah, one more thing Rose. You forgotten this beautiful thing, how it was called? Ah, Tifaret. Here, let me put in you."

Daiske knew exactly where the place of the pink jewel was. Carefully, he put the jewel in the middle of Rosemon's breasts, causing both to blush heavily, and Daiske could not help, but to think himself sucking up the delicious boobs of his digimon partner. Rosemon gone with a half-smile. Melawi and his sister, angered by such an act, put their nurse clothing and went to work, saying "We will never tend this guy again."

**Several Days later…**

"Daiske, you are lucky. You recovered from a digimon attack very fast, in two weeks. I'm impressed."

"Thank you doctor, but my recovery wasn't my only work. Rosemon here helped me a lot."

"Well, you are dismissed. Do me a favour and don't ever return to this hospital, OK?"

"All right doctor, I will."

"Goodbye then."

Daiske and Rosemon went for the tamer's house.

"Ah, my ol' house. No one entered here, thanks to God."

"Well, let's ourselves have a feast. I'm hungry. What we have to eat?"

Daiske nodded, and looking to the woman digimon, he began to think the same thought he had in the hospital, when he put the Tifaret in Rosemon's boobs. Ignoring the feeling, he began to make pancakes, made a hot-chocolate. Both served themselves, and Daiske had the wonderful idea of watching a good movie. Ironically, the only TV on the house was in Daiske's bedroom. Both of them relaxed on the king size bed, eaten, and laughed to the comedy film. Rosemon stretched out, revealing more then would. Daiske couldn't wait anymore.

"Rose, can I ask something of you?"

"Of course, what it is"

Daiske reached Rosemon's mouth and began to kiss the queen of roses. His tongue explored every corner of Rose's mouth. She was surprised at first, but slowly began to reattribute, her own tongue feeling Daiske's, in a passionate French Kiss. Slowly, Daiske moved his kisses to the neck of his partner, taking little moans from her. He continued; until the two was sit on the house floor. Both were trying to do something good for the other.

"Daiske, are you sure of this"

"Never was so sure"

Daiske kissed even more passionate, holding his hands in Rosemon's hips. Lowering his kisses to her neck, he taken quick moans from the woman digimon. His hands moved for her ass, doing quick, circular stokes, taking more moan from Rose. He proceeded to carry Rosemon to their bed. Continuing the strokes and kisses, he lowered to the point he could reach easily the woman breasts. With the mouth, he stroked one breast, while with the left he stroked the other. He used the right hand to touch Rosemon womanhood, taking more moans from the woman digimon. They got up and laid on the bed

"Rosemon, are you….sure…..of this?"

"Yes…go….on…..ahhhh…..ohhhhh…."

Daiske unzipped his pants, revealing his erection. Carefully, he taken out the strap petal like thing that covered Rosemon's pussy. It then dug in the hymen of his partner. He felt her hands holding hardly in his arms. It calmed until Rosemon muttered a "Continue". Then he got back with all his might, her pain transformed in ecstasy, their feelings reaching the climax. Soon, they were on the bad, searching for atoms of air.

"Thanks my dear"

"For what Daiske?"

"For being my prized digimon partner. I love you"

"Me too"


End file.
